Words Aren't Always Needed
by ShannyC1901
Summary: When Blaine transfers to McKinley High School he immediately gets titled the "quiet kid" no one attempts to find out about him, until Kurt meets him that is.


**Words Aren't Always Needed**

**Summary:** _When Blaine transfers to McKinley High School he immediately gets titled the "quiet kid" no one attempts to find out about him, until Kurt meets him that is._

**CHAPTER ONE: **New Kid

Blaine Anderson stood at the doors to McKinley High and looked around, people were laughing and talking, they were all having fun and looked as if they'd been here for weeks. Then Blaine remembered they had and that he was the one who moved two months into the new school year. Blaine's father had gotten a better job on the outskirts of Lima, their family could use the extra money. Blaine opened the door to walk in but saw two girls walking to open it from the other side, he held it back and they looked at him, said 'thank you' and received no reply, he simply carried on inside looking for the main office. When he found it he handed over a piece of paper with his information on, the woman behind the desk read it over, smiled and handed him a folder with a map, a schedule and a run down of how his classes would work, he smiled his thanks gave a small wave and walked off in search of his locker. People walked by saying 'hey' but he never replied, he just carried on, when he found his locker he organized his belongings and then walked to his first class.

For Blaine that's how his first week went, the same everyday until the next Wednesday. He was stood at his locker wearing dark jeans, black sneakers and a stark white t-shirt which had a red flannel shirt un-buttoned over it. He didn't notice two big football players walking towards him with large cups in their hands, or he didn't until the contents of said cups was dripping down his face, in his hair, and all down his clothes, then he noticed. Scooping the slushie out of his eyes he tried to find a bathroom, slamming his locker shut he stumbled down the hall in hopes of finding one when he felt a hand grab his and begin leading him. The person leant him over the sink and started the water, it ran over his face and took the slushie with it, and when Blaine could see again he saw the boy who helped him to the bathroom. He was an inch or so taller than Blaine, his dark brown hair was styled to the right, he wore dark grey jeans with a white shirt and a royal blue vest over it. His mouth was moving, and he was looking at Blaine as if to say, answer me, but Blaine didn't hear a word, he couldn't hear a word. So he tried to explain, he took his right hand and pointed a finger to himself, then made a cross of his arms at the wrist before taking his right hand again and pointing to his ear. A look of understanding crossed the boys face and he nodded, Blaine looked around and realized he didn't have his note book with him so he looked up and motioned for the boy to follow him. When the two reached his locker Blaine took out a new, large coil notebook and turned back the cover and took a pen that was in a box on the locker door, he looked at the boy and then to the note book.

'_Thank you for helping me out, my name's Blaine Anderson.'_ he handed the note book to the boy who read it and looked at him, his right hand out, Blaine smiled and handed him the pen.

'_You're Welcome Blaine, slushies are a common thing here, especially if you're different, so just watch out. My name's Kurt Hummel.' _Blaine read the book and nodded looking down at the floor uncomfortably, he then sighed and took the pen back, writing again.

_'I'm sorry that I wasn't replying in the bathroom, I'm deaf, I couldn't hear. I can't hear a thing that anyone says to me, so I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault, so this note book is how you talk to everyone?'_

_'To everyone here yes... at home no, I use sign language at home, but no one would understand it here.'_

_'My brother Finn Hudson knows how to, no one knows where he learnt it but he can do it, he's tall you can't miss him, walks around with a small girl with no dress sense, if you ever need help go to him, he's not as scary as he looks.' _Blaine read Kurt's message over and laughed before nodding, Kurt listened, and the only noise he'd heard from Blaine since he got slushied was his laugh, it was deep, warm, welcoming even. Kurt smiled, this kid that no one talked to and picked on for being quiet had more reason than anyone to be quiet, he couldn't talk, he couldn't hear the words people were saying to him, so he couldn't hear his own words. _'Come for lunch with me, Finn might be there too, you can't wonder around alone all the time.'_

_'You really want me to come with you?' _Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment before rolling his eyes and nodding, Blaine shut his locker and grabbed Kurt's hand leading him along, the two received glances not that they cared, the two already got picked on. After getting their lunch they looked for a table, Kurt noticed Finn sat at one with Sam, they were both talking animatedly.

"Oh hey Kurt, who's this you got with you?" Finn asked looking at Blaine as they sat down.

"It's the quiet kid, no one knows who he is, I've never had a class with him or I'd have sat down and talked to him myself." Sam replied smiling to Blaine who tried to figure out what was being said.

"Guys this is Blaine, he can't hear anyone thats why he never replies, that's why no one knows him, he doesn't know they're asking him anything." Kurt replied making Finn and Sam say the same 'Ohhh' before Finn grinned and turned to Blaine. He put his fork down and took his tow hands his right one flat, his left one slid over it moving his two hands into fists with his two index fingers up, he moved them together and pointed at Blaine who grinned and looked at Kurt before responding to Finn, his hands moving fluidly before he placed them back on the table and awaited Finn's response. Finn replied and went back to eating at the same time Blaine did, leaving Kurt and Sam thoroughly confused. "What did you say?"

"When I do this one, it means 'Nice to meet you'" Finn said showing the two the action. "The one Blaine used, is 'How are you?' and this one, 'I'm good'." Finn explained taking a sip of coke. "I'll teach you later Kurt, some of the stuff's dead easy."

"You'll teach me? Really?"

"Dude, I'll teach you how to sing in sign language if you really wanted to, mind you it's kind of the same thing." Finn laughed placing his fork down and using his hands to ask Blaine something, Blaine simply smiled and nodded. "See right there I asked him if he could sing, obviously you two know his answer, a nod isn't that complex." he laughed again earning one of Kurt's fries to the head.

"Where'd you learn sign language anyways Finn?" Sam asked as Finn carried on talking to Blaine.

"Mom grounded me one summer, for the whole two months I might add, no tv, no x-box, no computer, so I went to the library with her and got some books on sign language, never really figured I'd need it but you know my studying and self teaching obviously works." Finn answered continuing his eating, he, Sam and Kurt spoke most of the meal, Finn occasionally translated for Sam and Blaine would reply, Kurt sat and watched the interaction going on. When lunch was finished Kurt had a free period, so he said goodbye to Finn and Sam and waved to Blaine who smiled and waved back, before he walked off to the library, he found a book on basic signing and went to read it at a table in the back, he was so in focus on the book that he didn't notice someone sit down next to him until a hand reached over and moved the book, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine, his head was cocked to the side one of his short curls dropping in his face as he looked over the book, he smiled and took out his note book.

_'You're learning sign language? Why?'_

_'So it's easier than writing a conversation to you,'_

_'It'd be easier for me, writing for you is like second nature, just as signing is second nature to me, but you don't have to learn that, I can write just as easy, I mean don't put yourself out. I don't mind if you can't sign to me.'_

_'I want to try at least, I mean no offence to my brother, but if Finn can do it, I'm sure I can learn.'_

_'Well I could help you, but I'm hoping that in a few months I won't need sign language or this notebook.'_

_'Why won't you need them Blaine?'_

_'We'll hopefully have the money for an ear surgery, and that way if I have that in enables me to have hearing aids, so I can hear finally, or again I suppose, but I have to do speech classes and therapies. Not that I mind, maybe then I could finally sing a song with my voice in stead of my hands.'_

_'Are you excited about the possibility of the surgery?' _Blaine looked up at Kurt and shuffled his chair around the table so they were side by side as he nodded, he took the sign book and pointed to a picture of a hand, the caption underneath was "yes". Blaine moved his hand the way it was supposed to move and took Kurt's hand in his own and moved them together in the same action before letting go and gesturing to Kurt to try it.

'_Yes, you know that one, so watch me, I have a question.' _Blaine took his two hands an moved them and when he stopped he took a pause and wrote in the book again. _'Do you want to go for coffee with me after school?' _Kurt smiled and used the sign Blaine had just showed him, and added a nod. '_Do you have a car or do you need a ride?'_

_'I've got my car today,'_

_'Cool, then I'll meet you at the Lima Bean at 3:30, see you then.' _Blaine smiled and stood up leaving Kurt to look over the book as he walked out of the library walking past a student who said 'Hi' but Blaine was looking at the ground and didn't notice. Kurt smiled and shook his head before going back to reading, he was going for coffee with his new friend, his new good looking probably straight friend. The only thought in his mind apart from 'YES!' was 'Now what have I got myself into.'

* * *

><p>Hey guys, a new story, yes another one. Now a bit of an update, Sail with Me and You Can't Plan for Everything are still on Hiatus, Ohio's Own chapter two is still in the works I have a bit of writers block, but I think I'm going to add in just a Kurt and Blaine story to the mix, cause I think that I really want to be a Warbler just to hang out with those two and to wear one of those blazers... but yeah, leave suggestions and feedback in a review I do read them, I consider the ideas and they motivate me :) Hope you all have a good day.<p> 


End file.
